Foam fractionation protein skimmers, for example, the Berlin(r) protein skimmer based on the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,872, and commercially available from the Assignee of the present application, employ a naturally occurring foam fractionation action to produce a protein loaded foam containing organic waste material extracted from organic loaded water. Other protein skimmers are illustrated and described in inter alia U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,017, 3,965,007, 3,994,811, 4,988,436, 5,084,164, 5,282,962, 5,484,525, 5,665,227, 5,667,671, and 5,736,034.